War and Beauty
by SnowCrystal
Summary: [Formerly Teacher] When Zelda gets a new teacher, she quickly falls in love with him. But since marriage with a teacher is illegal, can their relationship really last?
1. Teacher

I guess I could say The Legend of Condor Hero inspired me, even though I've never watchedtheTV versions but I kind of know the story. Hope my first Zelda fic is okay!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Chapter 1: Teacher

Zelda looked down at her textbook. All she could see were symbols she couldn't understand. Sure, she knew a selected few but she couldn't be bothered to learn anymore. It was just so boring. She looked up to see her current teacher pacing around, reciting from a textbook. She looked eagerly at the door of her bedroom, hoping Impa would come in and end this lesson.

"And that is-" the teacher started to say, but Impa entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your learning, Princess Zelda," Impa said, bowing to her.

Zelda grinned. "Don't worry about that," she said.

Impa stood up fully. "I am here to announce that you have been dismissed," Impa said, turning to the teacher.

The teacher's mood instantly switched from annoyed to of shock. "What?"

"You have been replaced by a new teacher," Impa explained.

"I don't mean that! I've been loyal to the King! How could he treat me like this?"

"It seems that Princess Zelda does not approve of the way you teach so the King has replaced you. May you kindly leave before we call reinforcements," Impa said.

The teacher scowled and walked out, making sure to glare at Zelda along the way. Zelda quickly got up from her seat and walked up to Impa.

"Who's his replacement?" Zelda asked.

"A forest boy named Link. He is young but the King sees some potential in him."

"Forest boy?" Zelda repeated in an annoyed tone. "Why do I need a teacher, anyway? I'm fine with my current intelligence. I'm 19, shouldn't I be getting ready to wed?"

"I am sorry, Zelda, but the King wants you to be able to rule Hyrule much easier by learning a bit more," Impa explained.

"I know all about the Triforce, isn't that the most important thing?"

"Yes, that is quite important."

"So, where is this Link?" Zelda asked, looking out behind Impa.

"He should be here shortly. I shall go outside to greet him," Impa said. She bowed and walked outside.

"I wonder how this Link would turn out…" Zelda said, sitting down on her bed. She started smoothing down her dress and combing her hair, just in hope that this teacher was a handsome one. But deep down, she knew that even if he were, it would be illegal to fall in love with your mentor. She hoped when she became Queen, she'd be able to change some laws.

Impa soon came in, followed by a man wearing green clothing and a green cap. She looked up and down him.

"I shall leave now," Impa said, bowing. Zelda nodded and Impa walked out.

After Impa left, there was nothing but silence. Zelda continued to examine him and his odd sense of fashion while Link grew nervous and started to fidget.

"Umm… Princess Zelda?" he said.

"Go on," Zelda said, now staring at his handsome face.

"Where you up to with the previous teacher?" Link asked, starting to pick up the discarded book on the floor.

"I don't know. I guess you have to start from the beginning."

"I see," Link said, proceeding to sit down and flicking through the pages.

Zelda started to sit back down at her table and continued to stare at Link.

"So, shall we start, then?" Link asked, looking up.

* * *

A/N: This was harder to write then I first thought… And it's the shortest beginning chapter I've done. I'll make it better within the next chapters. 


	2. Swordplay

Guess the length did affect it :P

Thanks to **GoldenSunGeek**, **GANONDORF**, **blondie91**, **harrypotterfan**, **Chaos Knight Malik** and **Hopeless Maiden** for the reviews!

**GoldenSunGeek**: XD

**Chaos Knight Malik**:Yeah, I know it was too short. So, I'm making it up this chapter :D!

* * *

Chapter 2: Textbooks are boring!

Link walked up and down, reciting from the book, in a similar fashion to the previous teacher.

_Focus… Must focus… So… boring… _Zelda thought.

"And that is the story-" Link started but was interrupted by loud snores. He tried his best to put on a straight face and said, "Zelda! You must concentrate!"

"Huh?" Zelda mumbled, lifting her head off the table. "I thibk I just hit my heb… and bith my tongue."

Link chuckled.

"Dun't lab!" Zelda said angrily, trying her best to talk properly. "Ow…"

"It'll get better soon, but if you had paid attention, maybe you could have avoided doing that," Link said, impersonating school teachers.

Zelda glared up at him. "This is boring!" Zelda said. She smiled to herself, thinking that she could talk properly again and decided to add in another word. "Idbiot!"

Link turned round to hide his smile. "You shouldn't insult your teacher."

"Hmph," Zelda said, resting her head on her hand.

"May I continue?" Link asked, turning back round.

Zelda waved her hand impatiently, and decided to stare at her teacher instead of listening to 'The History of Hyrule'.

The first day of Link's teaching career passed okay, if Link had to say so. He couldn't help noticing Zelda's attitude and the way she kept staring at him. Link blushed slightly and shook his head. Sure, she was quite beautiful and elegant, well, elegant might be pushing it, but he was in no position to like her. He was her teacher and that was that. He got up and strapped his sword onto him.

_Might as well train. No point wasting all that time fighting, _Link thought, as he proceeded to the castle courtyard.

Zelda flicked through her textbook, trying to catch up on the work she had not listened to. If she had stopped staring at Link, perhaps she didn't have to do this right now and instead fantasize about him.

Zelda twitched. "Why do I keep thinking about him?"

Zelda stood up with her textbook and walked out onto her balcony. "I mean, I know he's cute and all… but…"

Zelda sighed and looked at her book again. "Triforce, skip that, already know…"

She looked up when she heard a noise in the courtyard below. Looking down, she saw Link swinging his sword. Wait, nobody told her that he knew how to use a sword.

"Link?" she said, gripping onto the railing to take a closer look. Unfortunately, for her, her voice echoed throughout the empty courtyard. She suddenly noticed she had nothing in her hand, when she saw the retreating form of her textbook plummeting below.

"Zelda?" Link said, looking up. But as luck would have it, gravity was fast enough to make the book fall fast enough… to hit Link in the face.

In this sort of situation, Zelda would have burst out laughing but since Link would kill her, she quickly ducked down and hid as best she could behind the bars of the railing.

"He won't notice you… he won't notice you… Goddess, please, don't come charging up with a sword in hand…" she mumbled.

"Mmmph!" Link said, as the book hit its mark. He let it fall to the grass covered floor. "A… book? Birds carry… books?"

Link bent down and picked it up. Inspecting it closely, he found that it was Zelda's. He looked up. "That wasn't very funny!"

(A/N: I'm writing this just a few days after something happened to me at school XD. Well, 3 friends and me sat down in a corridor. I sat down on the left with 2 others sitting next to me and the other sitting opposite us. I said, "Why are we sitting opposite a lift?" And my friend opposite us (in front of the lift) looked behind her and pushed the button. My friend sitting next to me quickly changed places and sat on the other side. But she was in the middle of moving when the lift opened and 2 French teachers, one who had taught me for the past 2 years and the other teaching me currently, were in it. The teacher who had taught me for 2 years said, "That wasn't very funny." And she pressed the button to go back to the ground floor. She was looking at my friend who had moved and the lift closed again. Since my friend who pressed the button was leaning on the wall the lift was built in, she wasn't seen. We burst out laughing after that XD. I'm wondering if you actually read this XD and sorry for the long A/N.)

Zelda glanced behind her, quickly got up and went back to her room.

The next day, Zelda walked into the dining room – to find Link already eating and reading a book. Zelda cringed and quickly turned around. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, she tiptoed away.

"Zelda!" the King bellowed happily. Zelda turned around slowly and waved shyly.

"Good morning, papa," Zelda said. She glanced at Link and saw he was looking up at her.

_Dammit, he already saw me. Need to find a way out of this… _Zelda thought. _He better not be thinking about last night…_

"Morning, Zelda!" the King said. "Come in, sit down! It's only Link and me," he added, patting Link in the back.

Considering Link was half the size of the King, he fell face first into his soup.

"Sorry about that, Link."

"Don't worry…" Link mumbled, grabbing a cloth.

Zelda laughed. "I better get going, papa. I… err… need to get dressed."

"You're already dressed," Link said.

"No, I mean, I'm changing my nightdress into casual wear!"

"But I like your nightdress. And besides, aren't you hungry?"

"No," Zelda said, just as soon as her stomach rumbled. She frowned.

"You know, Zelda, lying is a bad habit," the King said.

"Fine," Zelda said, sighing.

She quickly walked up to the chair opposite Link. She sat down huffily and looked up. Link was still reading his book.

Link looked up when he noticed she was staring at him. "Is there still food on my face?"

"That book!" Zelda said, pointing at it. "Give it back!"

"Now, Zelda, remember your manners," Link said, wagging a finger at her.

Zelda frowned.

"He is right, you know!" the King said, laughing. He got up and walked out of the dining room. "You two better hurry up and start learning."

"Papa!" Zelda called, but he already left the room. She turned back to Link who was now stretching. "Link!"

"Call me sir, teacher, professor, tutor or sensei but never call me Link," he said.

"You're just being cocky because you have my book. You weren't like that when we first met," Zelda muttered.

Link raised an eyebrow. "I have every right to be _cocky_, I'm more educated than you."

Zelda crossed her arms.

"And you weren't _cocky_ when you threw this at me," Link continued. "I was going to let it go… but you decided to run away and try to avoid me, so I'm teaching you that you can't run away from your problems."

Zelda merely looked away.

"Here," Link said, tossing the book back to her. Zelda caught it. "See, wasn't that hard, right?"

Zelda smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Link also smiled.

"But…" Zelda continued.

"Huh?"

"You have to teach me how to use a sword."

"A sword?"

"Yeah, I saw you use one last night."

"But, I was training. I've been a knight my whole life and then the King asked me to teach you and here I am. I can't teach you swordplay!" Link said quickly.

"Why not?" Zelda asked, starting to pile food onto her plate.

"The King said I had to teach from a textbook."

"But what good will that do me? And besides, textbooks are boring."

"Zelda…"

"How did you learn swordplay? From a textbook? I'm going to need to how to defend myself, you know."

Link frowned. "No, I learnt by wielding a sword," he said. "But, you do have a point…" he added quietly.

"So, how about it?" Zelda asked, grinning at him.

Link sighed. "Fine, after you've eaten, find me outside in the courtyard, okay?"

Link walked out. Making sure that Link was gone, she laughed and snapped her fingers triumphantly.

Zelda found Link where he had promised, leaning against a tree with a shield and sword. She stood there, hid behind the wall and watched Link.

Link yawned and stretched and sprawled out under the shade of the tree. He seemed annoyed, though. He impatiently brushed back a loose strand of hair. Zelda smirked at the sight before her. Even when he sulked, he was kinda cute. She angrily pinched herself, saying she shouldn't think these things. Link decided to sit up again and decided to check his shield, causing a few blades of grass to uproot. As the grass blew past her, Zelda sneezed.

Link looked up. He quickly got up and walked towards Zelda.

"There you are!" Link said impatiently, tapping his foot and placing his hands on his hips. "You made me wait for hours!"

"Hey! It was only one hour!" Zelda said.

Link rolled his eyes and walked back to his equipment, with Zelda following him. "I see you haven't brought a sword."

"Yeah, I figured our secret would be exposed if I got one," Zelda said, stopping in front of Link.

"Luckily, I got this," Link said, bending over to pick up the stiletto. "Here," he added, as he handed it her.

"But this is so small!" Zelda said, after she drew it from its sheath. "This isn't a sword!"

"It was the best I could find that nobody needed," Link said. "So don't complain."

"Fine…" Zelda sighed.

"Okay," Link said, cheering up a bit. "First, I'll teach you the horizontal slash."

Link swung his sword. "Like that."

"Okay!" Zelda said, mimicking Link. She smiled when she was able to do it. "This is easy!"

"Don't get so overconfident," Link said. "You're holding a stiletto, which is much lighter than a sword."

"Ruin my moment, why don't cha?" Zelda complained.

Link laughed. "Okay, this is the vertical slash," he said, as he swung his sword again.

Zelda yet again copied him. "So, how much left?"

"This is the easy stuff," Link said, smirking. "Wait 'till you get into combat with me."

"Pfft. How hard will that be?" Zelda asked.

"A dainty little princess against a full fledged knight? My money's on me… if I was betting on myself."

"You like deflating my ego, don't you?"

"Yes," Link said simply. He jumped and slashed. "Try the jump attack."

Zelda did it perfectly. She grinned and did the peace sign.

"A few slashes and you're already cocky," Link said, he did a quick stab into thin air. "That's easy, enough."

Zelda yet again did it right.

"Well, the beginner stuff is done, try and do this," Link said. He held out his sword and spun around elegantly, his sword spinning out with him. Zelda watched in awe. "The spin attack."

"I can do this," Zelda said to herself. She held out her stiletto, just as Link had done and spun round.

"Not quite," Link said.

Zelda tried to do the spin attack again. But she fell to the ground after she had spun too much. Link held out his hand.

"I think we better stop that," he said, laughing.

Zelda brushed the dust off her dress. "Yeah, I'm kinda dizzy."

"How about we fight?" Link asked, grabbing his shield and adjusting it onto his arm.

"But I don't have a shield," Zelda said.

"Good point," he said, getting out of his fighter stance. "How about you just attack me?"

Zelda grinned. "Make sure you don't hurt yourself!"

Link smiled. "I don't think I will."

Zelda swung her sword but Link raised his shield. She frowned and swung again. Link's shield stopped her blow again. She quickly leapt up and swung down but Link jumped sideways and dodged her attack. Zelda looked behind her and thrust her sword towards Link. He jumped onto her blade. This surprised Zelda, giving Link enough time to back flip gracefully behind Zelda. Link hit Zelda with the hilt of his sword, causing her to fall face first into the grass.

"Terrible," Link said, sitting down next to Zelda. Zelda didn't move. "Zelda?"

She still didn't move.

"Zelda?" he said again, a bit more worried. "Don't mess around."

He bent down to shake her, but Zelda turned onto her back and threw a handful of grass into his face.

"That's what you get for beating me!" Zelda said, sitting up.

"You're asking for it!" Link said, grinning. Abandoning his sword and shield, he grabbed some grass and threw it at Zelda.

"Hey!" Zelda yelped. She reached up and tugged his hat. "Moron!"

"Hey, that's my hat!" Link said, scooping it off the floor.

"You look good without it," Zelda said, getting up.

Link pouted as he placed his hat back on.

After their little swordfight, Link had gone back in the castle. Zelda had said something about showering after a workout. He had found he was quite lost inside the castle. He looked round again, he was sure he had seen that door… wait… they all looked the same.

"Who made this castle so big?" Link complained. As a knight, he was usually outside the castle, standing aimlessly, falling asleep…

He stopped at a random door and pushed it open – not noticing the sign on the door. Inside was Zelda, sitting in a bath, her back facing him. Link blushed. Hearing the door open, Zelda turned round.

Zelda blinked. Link blinked.

* * *

A/N: (Blink) I'm ruining the atmosphere of the cliffhanger, aren't I :P They really should make locks.

I'm deciding to up the rating to T, by the way, gives me more freedom :D.


	3. Taboo

If anyone's interested, the bathroom scene from last chapter was inspired from an episode of Chinese comedy 'To Catch the Uncatchable'. Probably one of my favorite TVB shows! Too bad it's over now, the last episode was so sad, I cried so much T.T!

Thanks to **Skullkid**,**Encumbrance**, **Jacen Shaw**, **GoldenSunGeek**, **Nonnahs**, **SmileBeHappy**, **Chaos Knight Malik**, **Sweswe **and **harrypotterfan **for the reviews!

**Jacen Shaw**: Thanks for pointing that out! I'll try it :)

**GoldenSunGeek**: I've never watched those cartoons, I don't I was old enough to know what TV was back then...

**Sweswe**: Now, I haven't read that many Zelda fics yet so I'm not sure who does this. But you have a point. Since Link had no personatily in the games, people usually make up one for him, but I'm basing Link's personalitly on the manga. I was just describing his sword techniques so obviously he's better than Zelda, but I haven't described his cons yet :)...

Disclaimer: Did I forget this? Anyway, me don't own Zelda. If I owned this, I think I'd be working on Twilight Princess then this.

* * *

Chapter 3: Taboo

Zelda blinked. Link blinked.

They both stared at each other – not daring to breathe or move. Zelda was franticly searching for something to hide herself behind and possibly even wallow in shame for the rest of eternity. Link didn't dare move; he just stood there, glued down. If he moved, he predicted a very bad headache the next morning. Link nervously looked round for any dangerously objects. Soap? Check. Bottles? Check. Toothbrush? Check. What can kind of lethal objects did they keep in this bathroom?

At last, Zelda spotted a towel not too far from her. She lunged forward (making sure to cover her upper half) and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it round herself and quickly plopped herself down back on the shallow floor of the swimming pool sized bathtub. Zelda looked up, to check Link's reaction and promptly screamed. Link was so shocked, he fell back, flailing his arms and screaming. Link quickly scrambled back to his feet and ran out of the room.

_So far so good…_Zelda thought as she looked down the corridor. She didn't want to see Link this early in the morning, especially after last night's incident. She sighed and went downstairs as quietly as possible. She wondered how early it was, she had woke as soon as she heard a Cucco crow but she had been awake the whole night. She sat down in the dining room and laid her head on her arms against the table. The servants probably weren't awake, but then again she had never woke this early before so she didn't know what happened at this time of day. She savoured the quiet moments, laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

Link stifled his yawn as he walked downstairs. He was always used to waking up early to visit the animals but he had got up later than usual today. It was probably best to just eat breakfast first this time. He leapt down the last couple of steps and walked over to the dining room.

Link froze when he saw a female sitting still, face down on the table. Either she was sleeping or… dead… Link hastily erased this thought from his mind as he cautiously approached her.

"Excuse me…" Link said softly, tapping her on her shoulder. A mumble was the only response. Link frowned and tapped her again. Zelda swatted his hand away.

"She's conscious at least," Link murmured.

Zelda stirred. She slowly raised her head and Link froze in shock. They stared at each other for a while until Zelda suddenly realised who it was. Zelda quickly slapped Link, causing him to topple back.

"You pervert!" Zelda shouted, blushing madly.

"What?" Link exclaimed, clutching his face. He knew it must be red and sore. For a scrawny girl, her slaps sure hurt.

"What the hell did you try to do?" Zelda shouted, crossing her arms.

"Nothing!" Link shouted back.

Zelda paused for a moment. "…I don't believe you!"

"Fine!" Link said, standing up. "I was worried about you and you just slapped me!"

"…You're actually… worried about… me?" Zelda said softly.

But Link wasn't listening; he turned his back and stormed out of the room, leaving Zelda silent.

Link didn't bother wearing any shoes or slippers - as long as he could get away from that short-tempered bitch. If yesterday hadn't happened, no, if that stupid incident didn't happen, he wouldn't be a silly teacher. He leaned against the wall and slid down, gently landing on the grass. He traced his hand around his scar and remembered how he had once saved the king's life. He winced when he pressed too hard and buttoned up his shirt again.

"Achoo!"

Link rubbed his arms. He slowly closed his eyes and started to drift into sleep. It was so peaceful in the courtyard. His eyes shot open when he felt someone sit next to him. It was Zelda – a shawl was draped around her shoulders and she too was gently wrapping a shawl around him. Link looked up and their faces almost touched. Zelda quickly shot back, blushing.

Link was still dazed. He was sure his face was red and he knew it wasn't from the slap earlier.

"I'm sorry, Link. I-I-I came here to look for you and-" Zelda stuttered, nervously twisting the fabric.

Link was still breathing heavily. He didn't dare talk, he was afraid his words would get jumbled up.

"I-I'll be going now," Zelda said quietly.

"Wait," Link quickly said, getting up. Zelda turned back round and Link felt his face getting hot again.

Zelda carefully sat down next to Link. Gradually, Link also sat back down. They were silent for a moment, both staring at any place but at each other.

"…I'm sorry about earlier," Zelda mumbled.

Link nodded.

"Um, you haven't have breakfast yet," Zelda said, rummaging through her pockets. She handed Link a loaf of bread wrapped in a napkin. "Erm, I saved you this. …I know it's not much."

Link nervously accepted it. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Link blurted out. He clapped a hand to his mouth.

There was another silence. Link nervously looked at Zelda.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"You don't like me, huh?" Zelda muttered.

"I-I like you," Link hastily said.

Zelda raised her head and smiled. "So, you do like me?" she happily asked.

"Y-y-yes," Link said, blushing. "As a friend, though," Link quickly added.

Zelda remained cheerful, which was a good thing too. Link immediately wolfed down his loaf of bread to cover up his nervousness. He coughed and almost choked. Zelda giggled and patted his back.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"…I think I am," Link said, thumping his chest.

They stared at each other for a moment until Link stood up.

"I've got to go now, um, I'll see you later," Link stammered.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, I better go in too."

"Um, how about sword lessons later, okay?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded again.

"Good-bye," Link said, turning to walk in the direction of the entrance.

Zelda watched the retreating form of Link and blushed. He wasn't so bad, after all.

Zelda knocked on the door once again, smoothed out her dress and combed her hair with her fingers. She fidgeted a bit, expecting Link to come out soon. She knocked a third time and carried on tidying herself up.

It had only been 2 hours after their previous encounter, what exactly could he be doing? Sleeping? Zelda leaned on the door – but to her surprise, it was open. Luckily, she caught the doorknob just before she fell over. Still holding on, she turned back round to scan the room. It was empty.

Zelda stood up and made her way over to the center of the room. Making sure she had closed the door, she sat down on the bed. It was harder then hers and she moved uncomfortably. Deciding to wait for him, she leant back and snuggled into the pillow. She hadn't expected the pillow to be hard however, though.

"Ow!" she winced and sprang up to inspect the pillow. "Hmm?"

She saw a rectangle shape just where she had put her head. _He doesn't sleep with textbooks under the pillow, does he?_

Zelda reached inside and clutched onto the four-sided figure. Retracting her arm, she traced her finger over the word 'Diary'.

_Boys keep diaries? _She thought as she looked at the leather bound book. _Just one little peek won't hurt, will it?_

She slowly unfastened the band wrapped around it and held her breath. She flicked to a random page and started reading.

'_It seems I have just woken up. Everyone had been surrounding me and they all looked worried. I wasn't sure what was happening but when I opened my eyes, everyone seemed to be relieved. Aryll, Saria, Malon and my grandma was among these people. I didn't know anything. Everything seemed to be a big blur and then the King explained everything. It looked like I had gone into a short coma after I had reflected some sort of attack. That was when I remembered. Some assassin had tried to kill the King but I jumped in the way and the sword went right through me.' Ouch! _Zelda winced and looked back to check if anyone was there. Looking at the bottom of the page, she continued.

'I've just come back from a talk with the King. He said that I should take a break or something. I declined but he said he'd give me an easy job anyway. I'm just wondering what it is…'

Zelda flipped the page over.

'I'm going to be a teacher. I really don't want this job but the King said it'd be best for me. But I haven't even got any qualifications or anything! All he said was to read from textbooks or something. I wish I could carry on with my job as a knight though. This is going to frustrating…'

"So, that's why…" Zelda muttered, flicking a few pages forward.

'I can't believe it… I just saw Zelda… in the bath… I mean I didn't see anything but… still… I've never seen a girl like that but… heck; I don't even have a girlfriend… Goddess, I just hope this is all a dream or something… I don't like Zelda like that… I'm sure… and besides it's taboo. I'm not even a prince… Maybe-'

Zelda jumped as she heard the door open. She quickly shoved the diary back in the pillow and turned around. Link walked in, a kitten in his arms.

"Oh. Zelda? What are you doing here?" Link asked, stroking the cat absentmindedly.

"Ah, well…" Zelda started, searching for a reason. "Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing. That's all."

"I think it'd be more polite to wait outside, though," Link said, frowning.

"I'm sorry," Zelda said, blushing. She leapt to her feet. "I'll be going now."

She quickly walked out, leaving a confused Link behind.

"Taboo. Taboo. Taboo. What is taboo?" Zelda muttered over and over as she paced around her room. She quickly strode over to her bookcase and searched for a dictionary. She smiled to herself as her finger landed on the thick spine of the book. With difficulty, she carried her book to her table.

"Let's see…" she mumbled, looking al over the page. "T… ta… tab…"

She jumped yet again when someone knocked on the door. She was definitely getting more nervous. Zelda quickly checked herself in the mirror before opening the door.

"Hi!" Link cheerfully greeted.

"…Link?" Zelda said.

"Yeah, I was wondering, can I come in?" Link asked.

"Come in? What? Oh, yeah, sure," Zelda said, moving out of the way.

Link came in and looked around with interest. "You have quite a nice room!" Link praised.

Why is he being so calm? Especially after that and he was blushing and everything… Zelda thought sadly.

"Zelda?"

"What?" Zelda said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I was asking what were you looking for?" Link said, pointing to the dictionary.

"Looking for what?"

"I'm asking you that."

"What?"

"Are you okay, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I think," Zelda said. She quickly realized what he was talking about. "I was wondering what taboo meant."

"Taboo? It means forbidden," Link said.

"Ah, I see," Zelda said.

"Why do you want to know?" Link asked, sitting down and swinging his legs.

"I-I just found it in a text," Zelda said, idly twisting a lock of her hair. "Err… I was thinking. I have this friend and she likes this guy and err… she's forbidden to like him, because of a family feud with his family but they both like each other and she doesn't know what to do."

"I'm… not really sure about these kind of problems… but tell her get a new boyfriend," Link said casually.

"What?" Zelda angrily said.

"Well, there's no other way, right? Tell her to forget about everything," Link said.

"I can't do that!" Zelda shouted.

"Huh?" Link said, confused.

"Well… I… err… I mean… she can't do that! What if you were in the boy's shoes?" Zelda asked.

"Err… Maybe make the families friendly again?" Link suggested.

Zelda smiled. "You mean she has a chance?"

"Yeah, I guess," Link said, scratching his head.

"Yes!" Zelda cheered.

Link got up and stretched. "It's cold, wear something before you go outside, okay? I'll see you downstairs, okay?"

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Sure!" she said happily.

Waving goodbye, he left the room.

* * *

A/N: Crappy ending in my opinion, but it's 6 pages and I'm not sure what to do next. Yes, that was the story of why Link is suddenly a teacher. He's in brief retirement. That's all I'm going to say :P 


	4. Carefree

You'll see that the title has changed. Why? Well, by the end of the story, you'll know and it's also a title of a TVB show. I also changed the chapter titles if you've noticed.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Chapter 4: Carefree

Zelda couldn't believe her ears. What was Link thinking? Was he out of his mind?

"Are you stupid or what?" Zelda shouted angrily.

"But it was so cute… I couldn't resist…" Link said, petting the animal.

"Link – you are the most stupid man I have ever met! Why'd you spend all your rupees on a stupid cat?" Zelda asked, glaring at the kitten as he strolled lazily out of Link's reach.

"It was only 500 rupees, after all," Link replied, taking no notice of how angry Zelda was.

Zelda sighed and focused her eyes on Link. What was with him and animals? Zelda had earlier seen him walking to the barn at 3am in the morning as she looked out of the window. Two months later (since they had first met) and Link had a pet kitten and a fetish for waking up at ridiculous times when normal people would be sleeping.

"Shouldn't you be teaching me?" Zelda asked, as she watched Link fondle with the kitten.

"Hmm?" Link said absentmindedly.

"I said, shouldn't you be teaching me?" Zelda repeated, her patience growing thin.

It was early in the morning and Link, at breakfast, excitedly told her about a new discovery. Zelda, of course, couldn't resist how 'cute' he looked as he dragged Zelda along to see. Zelda had thought something along the lines of romantic-confession-of-love but was heavily disappointed as Link happily introduced her to his pet kitten that he had purchased the other day. They were currently situated under a tree - the branches towering over them. Yet, Link seemed more interested in his pet than anything else.

"How about later?" Link said, picking a long blade of grass and waving it in the kitten's face.

Zelda glowered at the carefree kitten as he happily chased the grass. "Really, Link… what possessed you to buy a kitten?"

Link leaned against the tree and looked at her. "Don't you like kittens?"

Zelda crossed her arms. "I don't need any pets."

"But animals are really nice," Link said.

Zelda suddenly stood up, the branches brushing her head. "Since you're not teaching me, sir, I'll go back inside now."

Link looked at her. "C'mon, Zelda. It's a nice day, can't you relax for once?"

Zelda spun around, glaring at Link. "I am a princess and you are my teacher. Refer to me as Princess Zelda."

Link slowly stood up, discarding the blade of grass. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Zelda snapped.

She promptly turned around and headed back to the castle.

"Zelda!" Link called, running after her, his kitten running along by his heels.

Zelda quickly walked across the ground, her feet crunching the grass below as she tried to get away from Link. Why was someone like Link, so carefree? Zelda knew she would never be carefree once she was Queen.

"Zelda!"

_Stupid Link!_

"Zelda!"

"Go away, Link!" Zelda shouted, not wavering in her pace.

"Zelda!"

"Will you shut up?" Zelda yelled, turning sharply around… but she was shocked to see not Link but her father.

"That's not very polite, is it?" the King said, raising his eyebrow.

"Papa! Where's Link?" Zelda asked, looking round.

"Link? Haven't seen him," the King answered.

Zelda was crestfallen. "Oh."

"What do you need him for? Should I summon him?"

"Oh no, it's okay, papa," Zelda answered.

"So, what are doing outside? Shouldn't you be eating your breakfast?" the King asked.

"Yes, papa," Zelda said, turning round to face the castle.

"That's it. I'll stay here for a while. Been a while since I'd taken a walk."

"Yes, papa," Zelda repeated, proceeding to walk.

As soon as the King saw Zelda back inside the castle, he turned round to face Link who had emerged from his hiding place.

"So, Link… why were you hiding?" the King asked sternly.

"Oh, it's just that-"

"You were hiding from me, wasn't it?" the King said. He suddenly changed from questioning to joyful. "You've been very loyal to me, you know. Why were you so afraid?"

"I wasn't afraid," Link said quickly. "Your highness."

"I've been meaning to discuss something with you… come. Walk beside me," the King said, beginning to walk. Link obeyed without hesitation.

- - -

Zelda walked across the wide hall, her footsteps echoing as she stepped. She carried a harp in her hand – hoping to have some practice. It had been a while since she had played a harp, let alone a musical instrument of any kind. The floor of the hall seemed so clean; Zelda could almost see her reflection. She looked back at the closed doors and relaxed when she saw that no-one was inside with her. She sat down on the windowsill, the large arched stained glass window looming over. The light poured through and cast an imprint of the pattern onto the wooden floor.

Zelda leaned back and gently plucked one of the harp's strings. It was so relaxing…

_Maybe this is how Link feels… Relaxed, all the time. _

Zelda plucked the strings again, almost automatically, a soft melody ringing through the room. Zelda glided her fingers along – it had been so long and yet, she could play the song that still lingered in her mind… the one her mother had taught her. She closed her eyes to concentrate, the melody calming her.

Zelda ended her song, resting her outstretched hand onto the strings. She opened her eyes… to meet a pair of yellow gleaming eyes. Zelda yelped and leapt back in shock. Zelda could see now that the eyes belonged to a kitten… and his owner was going to be very sorry…

Link chuckled. "Aw… c'mon, Zelda. You can't be afraid of him."

Zelda regained her posture. "What are you talking about?"

Link sat down next to Zelda and placed his kitten on his lap. "You're afraid of my cat, aren't you? Is that why you ran away?" Link asked, turning to look at Zelda.

"Of course not! Why would I run away from a cat?" Zelda retorted, shifting to let her legs dangle off the edge of the windowsill. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you preferred your cat over me."

"Course not," Link said, swinging his legs to and fro. "As much as I love animals, I wouldn't prefer them over human contact."

Link smiled. Zelda quickly turned her head away to hide her blush and fiddled with her harp's strings. Link seemed to notice this.

"Were you the one playing the harp?" Link asked, looking at Zelda's harp. "That was a very nice song."

"Yeah… I guess," Zelda said meekly.

Link placed the kitten next to him, who curled up and meowed. "I play the ocarina, though," Link said, reaching into his pocket and extracting a blue ocarina.

Zelda turned back round. She squinted her eyes at the ocarina. "Isn't that the Ocarina of Time, the prized treasure of the Hyrule royal family?"

"Yeah, the King gave it me," Link said.

He placed the ocarina to his lips and blew. A quiet sound emitted and Link held the ocarina. Placing several fingers onto the holes on the side, he continued blowing and the notes turned into a gentle melody. He covered some holes and uncovered others as he played to make different sounds. Zelda laid her harp in her lap and listened. As much as she preferred the harp to any other musical instrument, she couldn't liking the melody of an ocarina.

Link ended his melody and removed the ocarina from his lips. "Been a while since I last played an ocarina," he said, tracing his finger over it. "Do you want to play the harp for me?"

Zelda looked at her harp. "Okay."

Zelda leaned back against the window and rested her head against it. She held her harp in her hands and began plucking the strings again. Alternating her strings, she moved up and down the harp, generating the same gentle melody that her mother had taught her before. Link stayed silent, listening intently.

As the song ended, Link lightly clapped his hands. "That was good. Never thought you could do anything else except get angry."

"What?" Zelda said angrily.

Link laughed. "Just kidding."

Zelda looked at Link… he was so happy for some reason…

Link seemed to sense someone was looking at him and turned back to smile at Zelda who quickly averted her gaze to the kitten instead, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So… what were you doing here, all by yourself?" Link asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zelda said.

"But you can't-"

"So, why did you even come here?"

"Huh? Don't you want me here?" Link said.

"Of course… I want you here…" Zelda muttered. "I never said anything."

"Well, I came here, looking for you. I heard someone playing the harp and I had to come see who was the wonderful musician was."

Zelda smiled. "You really think I'm good?"

Link nodded. "Definitely."

An awkward silence followed and Zelda continued staring at the sleeping kitten. It looked so soft and cute… maybe Zelda shouldn't have walked away. No wonder Link had been willing to pay 500 rupees to get him.

"Cute, ain't he?" Link said.

"Yeah, he's adorable."

"What should we call him?"

"…Link," Zelda mumbled, her eyes focused on the kitten, yet she was thinking about other matters.

"Link?" Link repeated, confused. "That'd be weird."

Zelda blinked, breaking out of her trance. "What?"

Link swung his legs, lightly hitting the wall. "I'm called Link and my pet kitten is also named Link. That would go great with people, wouldn't it?" Link continued.

"No, that's not what I mean," Zelda said.

"What did you mean?" Link asked.

"Er… well…" Zelda stammered, thinking what to say.

'_I love you Link and I was thinking you were cute.' Great thing to say._

"Hey, Zelda…" Link said.

"Yeah?" Zelda said.

"I might be… gone for a while…" Link continued.

"Gone?" Zelda repeated.

"Well, the King said I was doing a great job and that I was the first teacher that hasn't been sacked after a month. He said I deserved a award or something and I asked… if I could have a vacation," Link said, twirling the ocarina in his gloved hands.

"For how long?" Zelda asked.

"It's only for a week," Link answered.

"A week?" Zelda practically shouted. "What will I do without lessons for a week?"

"Um… do normal things like playing your harp?" Link suggested.

"I'll be bored for a week," Zelda said.

"Bored? You find my lessons… fun?" Link asked, turning round to face her.

Zelda hesitated. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Really?" Link said happily.

"Yeah," Zelda said helplessly.

"Thanks, Zelda!" Link said, smiling.

Zelda looked away again. She couldn't believe Link would be gone for a week. Why was it that she wasn't allowed outside castle walls?

- - -

It was the day when Link would leave for his vacation and Zelda had bid him farewell. Link smiled and said he would back, but as soon as Zelda saw him walk away, she went back to her room.

Zelda slumped onto her bed. Why did he have to take a week's holiday? Zelda twirled a lock of hair onto her finger, thinking what she would do for the next week. She sat up and stared straight ahead to look at her closed door. Suddenly, she got an idea. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Zelda sprang up from her bed and threw her wardrobe's doors open. Searching through her clothes, she quickly brought out a simple tunic and a pair of pants. Throwing her pajamas onto the bed, she threw on her clothes and walked over to her dressing table. Grabbing a tissue, she vigorously rubbed off her previously applied make up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror: she looked really plain without her make up… but there was still one thing… Zelda quickly took out her Triforce shaped earrings. She smiled to herself - she looked just like an average person. Zelda looked into her wardrobe again and took out her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her, making sure the only visible part of her was her eyes.

She knew that she couldn't possibly go out like this – surely, someone would suspect something. She went over to her balcony and gulped as she saw how long the drop was. Franticly searching for something in her room, her eyes landed on the bed. Tugging the covers off, she twisted it all into a long ribbon and threw it off the balcony. Just right.

Zelda tied the end of the rope onto the railing and climbed over, gripping it tight. Nervously, she descended bit by bit until there was only a short distance from the ground. She jumped off and looked back at the rope above her. Zelda tugged the rope loose and hid it into the bushes just underneath. Adjusting her cloak again, she looked across the courtyard.

Her plan was working: She was going to see the outside world.

* * *

A/N: Unbelievable… I suddenly got inspired and it only took two days to do this. I've been stuck for ideas for I don't know how long… You can see I've started to use this (-) as a time period passing. First time I've used it :D, think I'll use it for other fics. 

Merry Christmas, everyone!


	5. Feelings

Sorry! Forgot to put last chapter's reviewers! Stupid me…

Thanks to **Nonnahs**, **Chaos Knight Malik **and **GoldenSunGeek**for Chapter 3's reviews! Thanks to **GoldenSunGeek **and **Nonnahs **for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Chapter 5: Feelings

Zelda walked through the marketplace as fast as she could. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just stop and watch everyone follow their daily lives, no matter how interesting they may have been. She needed to catch up to Link to see where he was going. Zelda swerved violently when a shopper was pushed back towards her.

"Watch where you're going!" the woman shouted back angrily, quickly running back to the crowded market stall.

Zelda bowed her head slightly and moved on. It was funny how no one recognized her with her cloak on and treated her the complete opposite they would if they saw her face. Zelda sighed and walked past the twins laughing at some kind of joke.

She crossed the bridge with little difficulty, as the guard there was nodding off to sleep. Zelda reminded herself to get a new guard to replace this lazy one. Zelda looked across the wide plains and finally spotted a retreating figure in green, almost camouflaged against the green grass. She quickly followed him into the ranch.

Zelda watched as Link opened the stable door and slipped through the door just as he was closing it. Zelda quickly hid herself in some hay and observed Link approaching a copper-haired woman, brushing a tall mare.

Link greeted her cheerfully. "Hey, Malon!"

The girl, apparently named Malon, turned her head and beamed. "Is that you, Link? How long has it been? Last time I saw you, you were still in training, am I right?"

"Yep! Never really got a break, I was always busy so I couldn't come out and visit," Link replied, walking over to Epona and patting her neck. "Hi, Epona! Been a good girl?"

Zelda saw Malon stare at Link's back longingly and felt a pang of jealously. _Wait, what am I doing? I have no feelings for Link. He's just my teacher… That's all._

"So, did you finally become the knight you've always wanted to be?" Malon asked.

Link fed something to Epona. "After many years of training, I have… but…"

Malon noticed his sudden mood change. "Did something happen?"

Link paused for a moment and then shook his head. "Yes and no. I suffered a terrible injury and… I wasn't able to continue to serve as a knight. But, on the bright side, I got promoted to a much safer job."

"That's too bad… I remember when we were kids and you would always say how much you wanted to be a knight."

Link paused again. From where Zelda was sitting, she could see sadness in his eyes. "I wonder… what he would have thought… if he saw me now…" Link said quietly, almost as if he was talking to Epona.

_Who is he talking about?_

"What job did you get promoted to?" Malon asked, deciding to change the subject.

Link smiled. "It's a good one. I got to meet Princess Zelda."

_Me?_

"Really? How she's like?" Malon asked.

"Zelda? She's really nice. She's like you, Malon. I could always talk to her about something. She treats me as if I was a friend. I always thought a princess like her would be snobbish. …I'm almost disappointed that I had to leave. I won't get to see her again for a while."

Malon stopped brushing her horse. The mare impatiently tossed her head and Malon stroked the mare to calm her down. "Link."

"What is it, Malon?"

"Are you sure that is it? Are you sure you just consider you two as friends? Just friends?" Malon asked.

"I'm… er… best friends?" Link said hesitantly.

Malon turned around and sighed. "Link, I know that since childhood, you've been busy training and preparing for the time you would become a knight. You've always wanted to show your father you were capable but… you were so focused on this goal… You've shut yourself to other people's feelings."

"Malon, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should consider your feelings. And consider her feelings too. Maybe… one day, you'll be able to see what other people feel," Malon continued. She placed her brush down and quickly exited the room. Zelda could see her eyes brimming with tears.

Link stayed silent. Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated on her destination – she wanted to see why was the girl crying. With a light green glow, she vanished into thin air and reappeared back outside. Hopefully, Link hadn't seen the flash.

Zelda looked around for the farm girl, clutching her cloak tightly against her to protect herself from the cold wind. She went past the stable to see Malon sat in the shade of a tree, seemingly wiping her eyes. Zelda quietly approached.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked, kneeling down beside Malon.

Malon jumped to her feet with a start and relaxed when she saw it wasn't Link. "Yeah, I'm okay," Malon said, quickly wiping her eyes. "Have you come to buy Lon Lon Milk? I'm sorry but I don't sell it. Go inside the house to my dad, he'll sell you some."

Zelda shook her head. "Not interested."

"Oh… I see. Why did you come here then? Are you lost? Hyrule Castle Town is just directly north of here."

Zelda realized Malon appeared chattier than she did inside the stable. "I'm not lost. I… heard what happened before between you and… the other person in there," Zelda said, telling Malon a made-up story. Zelda bit her lip – she was always told to avoid lying, but she didn't want to hurt Malon even more by practically saying she was spying on them.

"You did?" Malon asked. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"What is your relationship with that boy?"

Malon looked at Zelda for a moment, wondering why she wanted to know all this. "We are childhood friends. He came from the forest one day and we have been friends ever since."

"I see. No romantic relationship?"

Malon hesitated again. "No…" She answered in a hoarse whisper.

"…You must like him, don't you?" Zelda asked, knowing that Malon had feelings for Link.

Malon rose her head quickly, her eyes wide. "No."

"You don't have to lie to me."

Malon lowered her head again. "Yes…"

"But, you know he has no feelings for you, is that it?" Zelda asked.

Zelda saw a single tear roll down Malon's cheek. "Y-yes."

Zelda suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She looked down and saw the tear drop to the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Malon wiped her eyes impatiently. "No need. I always imagined him as my 'knight in shining armor' but maybe he's not the one. Maybe… someday, I'll meet my real knight."

Zelda looked back up and saw her smiling.

"Thank you. You've made me think. And maybe Link isn't the one for me. I'll wait. I'll wait until my prince finds me."

Zelda couldn't help smiling back, even though Malon couldn't see it, with her face hidden under cloth. "I'm glad… I'm glad for you."

Malon stretched and leaned back against the wall. "I hope that maybe Zelda is the one for Link."

Zelda blinked. "Me?"

"Huh?" Malon said, looking at her.

Zelda shook her head quickly. "Oh, Zelda?" Zelda said, correcting herself.

"That reminds me what is your name? I've been talking to you for a while and I still don't know your name."

Zelda hesitated. "…Cassandra," Zelda said, thinking of a random name.

"Nice to meet you, Cassandra. Why do you wear that thick cloak? Gerudos wear cloth as a veil to hide their faces – not that I'm implying you are one," Malon said, quickly adding the last bit.

"I'm not a Gerudo."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"…So, what were you saying about Zelda?" Zelda asked, changing the subject.

"Well… Link was talking about Zelda as if he really… liked her. I don't know, but maybe Zelda will get Link to realize his feelings. That Link… He's so obsessed with being a knight, he almost became a lifeless figure, one with no feelings whatsoever."

"Why did he want to be a knight?"

"His father. Link's family were once a proud family of knights but then they were disgraced by one of their family members. Link's family was shunned but with the new laws, he was able to train as a knight. A knight is usually one who is of great dexterity or of noble descent. It used to be only nobles but that had changed because of our current ruler. He allowed skilled swordsmen that were mere peasants to become knights. Of course, this could be due to the shortage of knights. His dad soon died before Link had reached adulthood. That was the last I saw of Link. Until now anyways."

Zelda stood silent for a while. It was amazing how this girl knew so much, despite her apparent poor upbringing.

"Cassandra."

Zelda didn't answer as she didn't recognize the name.

"Cassandra!"

Zelda looked up and realized Malon had been calling her 'name'. "Oh, sorry."

"It looked like you zoned out for a minute. Was it what I had just told you? Yeah… well, I was just repeating what Link said," Malon said, laughing. She stopped and looked thoughtful. "…I haven't laughed for awhile… Thank you, Cassandra. I guess meeting you has cleared my head."

"I'm glad that you're back to normal," Zelda said.

"Yeah, so am I. You know, these past few years, I've been worried about Link. But now I realize that if Link is happy with someone he loves, then I'm happy too. For him and for me," Malon said. She turned to Zelda and held her hands. "I can't thank you enough, Cassandra."

"It's o-"

"Malon!"

Malon turned to the sound of her name to see Link approaching the two. Upon spotting the cloaked Zelda, he jumped back in shock, drawing his sword and shield. Zelda quickly casted a magic spell and disappeared once again into thin air. In a flash, Malon and Link were left alone.

"Malon, are you okay?" Link asked.

Malon nodded. "Go Link, go after that figure."

Link quickly followed Malon's words and ran out of the ranch. As Malon watched Link leave, she smiled.

"Good luck… Princess Zelda."

- - -

That… that was too close… 

Zelda collapsed under the tree outside, clutching her chest. Transporting her whole body was a complicated spell and she had just done it twice in a row. She breathed in and out to gain oxygen into her lungs. If only Link hadn't barged into their conservation, Zelda would have had enough time to rest and got her energy level back up. She was starting to regret not buying the famed Lon Lon Milk of Lon Lon Ranch to restore her energy.

"Show yourself!" Link cried.

Zelda's ears picked up the shout and her instinct told her to run. She stood up quickly but her legs refused to support her and she collapsed to the ground again. She knew that another spell would only make her more vulnerable as she would faint of exhaustion. Using the tree as support, she slowly lifted herself off the floor. If only she didn't need to hide… She didn't want to get caught out of castle boundaries.

"Come on…" Zelda muttered to herself.

"…Are you okay?"

Zelda turned to see Link walking towards her. His sword was still drawn but it seemed like he didn't want to fight. Zelda collapsed again but Link quickly caught her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt an unarmed person," Link said, his gentle voice reassuring.

Zelda pushed Link away. She was still weak but she had just regained enough energy to stand. She had to get away from Link somehow; she didn't want to be seen, because then Link would probably take her back to the castle.

"Zelda!" Link shouted, grasping her shoulder.

Zelda was shocked. How did he know who she was? Panicking, she reached for her cloak but she could feel the fabric on her shoulders. With the force of the push, her cloak had dropped and revealed who she was. There was no other way. Zelda shrugged Link off and started to run. She had to get away.

"Zelda!"

She could still hear his cries from far away.

"ZELDA!"

Zelda ran as fast as she could. Everything went past in a blur and when Zelda stopped to regain her breath, she realized she was completely lost. She looked this way and that, checking her surroundings but she saw she was completely surrounded by towering green walls. She rested her hand on the wall and felt that it was made of plants – an overgrown hedge.

She looked back and saw Link right behind her, just entering the maze. Taking a risk, she briefly concentrated and teleported away, a green flash of light to signal her disappearance. She reappeared on the top of the hedge she had just been leaning on and she could see overhead. She watched as Link frantically looked round and shouted her name and she ducked down, trying to hide.

"Zelda! Please come out!"

Looking round again, she could monsters. Large monsters, the size of the hedge, approaching the person that she was hiding from. Link was so busy trying to find her; he didn't seem to be able to notice the low grunts that indicated the monsters location.

"Link!"

Too late. The monster had seen Link and was now charging towards him. Link jumped back in surprise and readied his hookshot. But it was already too late - the spear would impale him.

Zelda sprang to her feet and stretched out her hand. With one hand movement, she was able to shoot a small fireball – enough to distract the beast. Link saw this as a chance and quickly bought his hookshot up, killing the monster. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Zelda!"

She jumped down gracefully, better than she thought she was able to, in her condition. Link smiled at her and ran towards her, embracing her with his open arms.

"You didn't need to hide from me… I… I was so worried…" Link whispered into her ear.

Zelda returned his hug. "I'm sorry. …Are you okay?"

Their heartwarming reunion was interrupted by another monster. It charged, its spear out, ready to kill them.

"Zelda!"

She jumped out of the way – but she wasn't quick enough. The spear scratched her, ripping a large gash. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her bleeding wound. As the beast turned around to charge again, Link extended his hookshot and pierced the monster's skull, causing it to emit a loud cry and fall to its knees. Once again, it vanished in a puff of smoke.

Link rushed towards Zelda, her blood loss increasing with every second.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" Link asked, looking at her.

Zelda had almost no strength left and was barely able to shake her head. Her eyelids started drooping and before she knew it, she fainted in Link's arms.

…The last thing she heard was Link's frantic screams.

* * *

A/N: Malon was terribly OOC, I think she was anyway… 

You might notice this chapter is longer than the others. That's because I usually plan most of my fics' endings before anything. Yep, War and Beauty is ending, still got a few chapters left though. They'll probably be longer than the beginning ones, since I've got more ideas for the ending. It's a problem of mine XD, but I'll be spending a bit more time on this since I suddenly got inspired.

Hopefully, my writing has improved. I've brought revision guides and I'm paying more attention in English class but I'm still crap compared to other people. But, meh, I'll keep trying. 'Till next time, folks!


	6. Melody

Chapter 6: Melody

The hollow sound of a sad, but beautiful melody echoed through the silent halls… a sound of a small ocarina. This sad melody came from the instrument in his hands. One that expressed his grief for her, as she lay still, breathing silently, and he stayed by her bedside, waiting for the moment when she would awaken. The castle was inhabited by thousands and yet, none stirred, even in the middle of the day, as they prayed their respects for one. One that had had not awakened from months of sleep. Her eyes remained closed and yet, he still waited for her. He knew that she would wake up. He would be the first one to greet her.

…And when she awakened, he would be there to support her.

Many months had passed since Zelda was severely injured. She was immediately returned to the castle where she was treated. Luckily, she was saved but she had lost a lot of blood and it would take time to recover. Link stayed by her, spending all his waking moments watching over her. He would play to her; play an ocarina softly and gently as if she could hear. He knew… even if it was a silly sliver of hope in his heart, that she could actually hear it. By night, he would sleep by her bedside, making sure that he spent every minute, every second of his time by her side… to keep her company.

As he played his ocarina for the umpteenth time, she stirred. Link immediately jumped to her bedside, grasping her hand, encouraging her to open her eyes and show the cerulean blue to him that she hid beneath her eyelids. It was… a false alarm. Zelda didn't open her eyes. She stayed still, though it gave Link higher hopes than before. He hoped… no… knew she would awake one day. Link held her soft hand to his face, forcing the tears that threatened to drop from his eyes back.

How he missed her… how he missed his Zelda.

Link laid her hand down and placed his ocarina to his lips. She will wake up… he just knew it… Blowing gently, he moved his fingers and a melody flowed, like a steady river. He ended his song, opened his eyes and sighed as he brought the ocarina from his lips. Playing the ocarina calmed him somehow.

He watched Zelda, watching her breathe slowly, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He cared deeply for her, even though, he acted just like her normal teacher - he wanted to be the one to guide her and the one to stay by her side. As much as he wanted to confess his feelings, he knew that it was her duty to rule her country with a worthy king by her side. It was his duty… to stay by her side, but only to protect her. He was her teacher… her protector… her knight. Link knew he had to go back to training once he had recovered. He needed time.

He wasn't ready to leave her side.

- - -

"She's waking! She's waking!"

Gasps were heard all around. Zelda's eyes slowly opened, adjusting themselves to the bright light that had not reached them for so long. The place was strange to her, almost like she did not know it. Zelda turned her head slowly and saw her father standing by her, eyes swimming with shining tears. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long have I been asleep?" Zelda asked, closing her eyes.

"Weeks, months even!" a maid replied.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. We've all been so worried. Link has been by your bedside ever since he brought you home," the King said.

At the mention of Link's name, her eyes shot open. Everything rushed back to her… how she had sneaked out to see him and how she had injured herself. She shot up and instantly, she clutched her aching side.

"Princess!"

"Where… is… he… Link…?" Zelda gasped.

"Please, Zelda, you must rest!" the King said, rushing up to her.

Zelda shook her head furiously, shaking back the tears that stung her eyes. "No… I have to… see him!"

Zelda jumped out of bed and, while clutching her painful wound, walked as best she could out of the room, pushing her way forward, forcing her legs to move. Where was he? In her time of need. Tears streamed down her cheeks… had he forgotten about her? Surely, he would be the first one to greet her when she awoke.

Her ears quickly picked up the sound of an ocarina. Gentle, quiet… sad, even. She rushed to the source of the melody, skidding to a stop in front of the doors. He was playing in the music suite, when weeks before they were chatting carelessly, not knowing that soon they would have been apart for what seemed an age. She burst through the doors and she smiled as she saw him.

Standing against the light, with his back to her, he was playing the ocarina. His figure moved and the music stopped. Tears dropped freely from her face but she didn't care. She was smiling through her tears. She was happy to see him again. Link turned around, smiling, as if she had entered on a normal day… like nothing had happened. The pain he hid on his heart, he didn't need to show that. All he needed was her happiness.

"Good morning, Zelda," Link whispered softly.

She smiled and tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't care how ungraceful she looked as she ran to him – all she needed was him. She embraced him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I've missed you…" Zelda whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"I've missed you too…" Link whispered back, his arms tightly around her.

She continued to weep, her tears pouring down, but she didn't care. She was happy. She was with him. She was finally with him. They stayed still, never wanting to say goodbye to each other again, until a soft purring interrupted them. Zelda pulled back and looked down at the kitten strolling beneath them. It meowed gently, as if greeting Zelda. She wiped away her tears and bent down, petting it.

"Have you decided a name for it, yet Link?" Zelda asked softly, her voice still weak after her tears.

Link bent down, placing the ocarina on the polished floor. "How about… Melody?"

"That's a nice name…" Zelda said.

Zelda looked at Link and was shocked to see his own eyes brimming with tears. A teardrop trailed down his soft cheek and dropped silently onto the polished floor. Melody leapt to the tiny puddle, searching with its paws to investigate the source. Zelda felt her own tears fall. She had been wrong about Link. He really cared about her…

"Is it true that… you took care of me as I slept?" Zelda said, her voice almost a whisper.

She awaited a response… but she never expected to have one of this kind. She had never expected him to do that. He leaned forward, from where he was sitting, and pressed his lips gently onto hers. Zelda's eyes widened as he pulled away, his face stained with tears and yet, he was smiling, just as she had before.

Link smiled. "I love you."

Zelda just couldn't believe those words. They were three simple words. And yet, they meant so much to her. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too," Zelda whispered softly.

She leaned forward to rest her head against them. He kept his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. They stayed together for what seemed an age, keeping each other's company.

A knock came from the door. They reluctantly separated from each other, standing up, as Melody crawled up into Link's arms. The door opened and a maid slipped through the large doors.

"Princess, your majesty wishes to see you," she said, curtsying in politeness.

Zelda nodded before the maid took her leave. Zelda stepped forward, but she was stopped as Link grabbed her hold of her arm. She turned to face him.

"I'll go with you," Link said.

After some hesitation, she answered. "Okay."

Zelda continued walking across the hall, with Link accompanying her. She arrived in the throne room where her father waited for her. The King was sitting on the throne, but there was something wrong. Even in the event of Zelda's mother's death and the oncoming threat of war from the Gerudos, he would at least stay good-humored – for Zelda's sake. But here, at this very moment, he didn't even bother to conceal his sadness.

Zelda stepped forward and frowned, concerned with her father's odd behavior. "Is there something wrong, father?"

The King hesitated before he spoke. "No, Zelda, there is… no need to worry."

There was something strange… Zelda knew her father would never lie to her, but she knew something was amiss. Her father never acted so troubled. He seemed distant.

"It is probably time… you should… tell her," Link said suddenly, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts. Zelda turned sharply in his direction. Why did his voice seem to waver?

The King bowed his head down. "Yes, it is," he said quietly, yet it still echoed in the barren hall.

Zelda turned her gaze back to her father. There definitely was something wrong – there was no doubt about it now. The throne room would usually be filled with at least a few servants, yet here, today, it was as empty as the desert. Whatever her father wanted to tell her, it was only for the three of them to know. But how did Link know?

"What is going on?" Zelda demanded.

The King continued staring at the ground, unable to meet his daughter's eyes. Link wasn't any better either. Both were silent. It was choking her - the silence. She needed to know what exactly was going on.

"What is going on?" Zelda repeated, the sound echoing around the empty hall.

"I'm… afraid that Link will no longer be able to serve as your teacher," the King answered finally.

Zelda couldn't believe it. Link…? He already knew? And he didn't tell her? She spun round, wanting answers. Link stared at the ground, his blond hair veiling his blue eyes.

"Is… is that true?" Zelda whispered. It echoed over and over.

Link could only nod.

"I am sorry, Zelda, but with the impending threat of war slowly descending upon us… we have no choice to recruit Link back as his original position as a knight," the King continued.

* * *

A/N: You don't know how hard the beginning of this chapter was to write, I kept using either dream sequences or memories, but whilst listening to 'Sad Tango' by Rain, I think this is the best intro to a chapter I've done! The first bit, before Zelda wakes, is probably the best bit, since I was so inspired. Hopefully, next chapter will be up sooner… And a bit longer, but I think it's fine how it is right now :).

Can a cat be called Melody? I don't have a cat...

Thanks to **GoldenTalesGeek**, **Riana, Hylian Swordswoman**, **fantasymask** and **Nickernack** for the reviews!


End file.
